The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus configured to manage information on content, which a user accesses. The present disclosure further relates to an information processing method and a program of the information processing apparatus.
Recently, high-speed networks and high-end mobile devices such as smartphones are widely used. As a result, users are capable of accessing various kinds of content at will. Preference to content and interest in content are different from each user. In addition, preference to content and interest in content may change. Because of this, how to provide content that suits users' needs is important for a content provider. Further, how content provided by the content provider catches the eyes of users is also important for a content provider.
Further, some pieces of content provided by a content provider are known to many users and have lower rarity levels. Other pieces of content provided by the content provider are known to a few users and have higher rarity levels. Further, some users are interested in content having a lower rarity level. Other users are interested in content having a higher rarity level.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-170583 discloses a technology relating to the rarity level. An information search apparatus reflects a rarity level of electronic document information in a search result. As a result, the information search apparatus may raise the output order of electronic document information, of which output order is lower. The output order is based on importance of the document information.